bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Radio Messages: Outer Persephone
The following are all unused radio messages from the Outer Persephone level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version EDN_R_Tene_Intro 02a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Find Lamb! We are just outside...coming with the train car. But do not wait for us...there is no time. Soon you will be lost to the frenzy for ADAM, worse than a splicer! You must find Lamb and get the Key to Rapture from her — only with this will you control the city,'' und'' save yourself. 02b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Find Lamb! We are just outside...coming with the train car. But do not wait for us...you are running out of time. Your sickness will take you if you do not hurry! You must find Lamb and get the Key to Rapture from her — only with this will you control the city, und save yourself with the ADAM reserves. EDN_R_Sinc_Intro 03. Augustus Sinclair - Born to Serve an Idea I know Doc Lamb, kid...and she was born an' raised to serve an idea. She believes she's in the right...and she'll die to prove it. EDN_R_Lamb_Intro 04. Sofia Lamb - Your Journey Subject Delta. A lone explorer, who, by his own ingenuity — discovers the world's deepest secret: Rapture...paradise of the ego. And you, Delta — a shining exemplar of the individual will. And how did Utopia welcome you? Imprisonment. Coercion. Exploitation, as a laboratory animal. And finally? Slave labor — grafted into that suit to die for a child not your own. That is Rapture's legacy. But take heart, Delta. Your journey...the journey of the self...is nearly over. 05. Sofia Lamb - All of This is Mine What do you know of Tyranny, Delta? The Tyrant looks upon the world, saying..." all of this is mine " - and by force or guile, he makes it so. To the tyrant, the whole of creation is held in the relative - sun and moon revolve for him alone. Even at the ocean, he is Narcissus - beholding only himself within. For the Tyrant, even justice is whimsy - he alone is fit to weigh, to measure...and to cut. 06. Sofia Lamb - Worship or Fear The Tyrant has no family, no friends, no country — only slaves, chained in his wake. To his fellows, he asks: "of what use are you to me?" Those who love him are his subjects - for the Tyrant accepts only worship...or fear. 07. Sofia Lamb - Calm and Crisis In times of calm, the Tyrant asks: "How will my lot increase?" In times of crisis, the Tyrant asks: "How will I be saved?" 08. Sofia Lamb - Why Not You Ask yourself, Delta — why were you chosen? Why won't Rapture let you rest? All of the other original protectors are savage, mindless beasts now, from Alpha to Omega. Why not you? 09. Sofia Lamb - Seek the Sane Of course, most of my allies joined me here, as Ryan grew paranoid of any vocal dissent. In a city gone mad, seek out the sane in a padded room. EDN_R_Lamb_Explore 01. Sofia Lamb - Your Memories Aren't Yours My daughter makes this beauty possible. Surely by now you know that your hallucinations...your memories...they were not yours, but hers...she is speaking to you, Delta. Even now. 02. Sofia Lamb - Die for the Common Good You need fear no violence here, Subject Delta. We are fully aware of our own inherent corruption, and each of us would gladly die for the common good. EDN_P_Lamb_Tyranny_01 01. Eleanor Lamb - Father Knows Best But then, Eleanor raised Delta from the abyss to judge each of you — as if by divine right. After all...father knows best. Tyranny begets tyranny. Suffering is its own progenitor. EDN_P_Lamb_Rant_01 01. Sofia Lamb - Society of "I" Rapture was a city founded to exalt the self, a society of "I". This is a contradiction in terms; the individual naturally subverts the collective, resulting in chaos. And so, Rapture failed. 02. Sofia Lamb - First Utopian Ryan's moral impulse was sound — he observed the world and asserted, simply: "I can do better." But Utopia cannot precede the Utopian. It will exist the moment we are fit to occupy it — not a place, but a people. Thanks to all of you, Eleanor Lamb will be the first daughter of Utopia. A true child of the collective. 43. Sofia Lamb - Dissatisfaction I've treated them all, from career prostitutes to titans of industry. The only constant is dissatisfaction. EDN_R_Tene_Quest1 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Mother Must Be Close Ahhh, so this is where all the ADAM is kept now. If Eleanor Lamb is here...this Big Sister...then her mother must be close - find her! EDN_R_Sinc_Quest1 02. Augustus Sinclair - Giver Her One for Me Christ...look at that room. Brainwashin' her own daughter...friend, when you find Lamb, give her one for me, right between the horn-rims. EDN_R_Lamb_Anger 02. Sofia Lamb - She is the Protector You're mistaken if you think she will welcome you, Delta. Haven't you worked it out yet? In her dreams she is the protector...and must tear that little girl out of your arms... EDN_R_Bsis_Quest2 02a. Eleanor Lamb - Come Here Take it, Daddy... take the key... EDN_R_Tene_Quest2 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Transfer Control That is the master key to the ADAM reserves! Why does Eleanor have it? No matter...there is no time — go to the machine down the hall...transfer control of all the ADAM to yourself, quickly! EDN_R_Sinc_Quest1 06. Augustus Sinclair - Not Now! No, kid, not now...! EDN_S_Lamb_Speech 03b. Sofia Lamb - Your Benefactor I'm afraid, Subject Delta, that you are a man out of time. You know perfectly well what ADAM does to the mind...it is over. The monster has won. Listen carefully, Delta — all laboratory animals expire. Their lot is brief and cruel. But you...are different. Someone has taken great pains to preserve you against my wishes. Do you know the name of your benefactor? It is Eleanor...Althea...Lamb. My daughter. And to her, you will always be..."Daddy." She stole the key from me, Delta...tried to give you the city itself. You were a corpse, Subject Delta — a fallen knight in my rivalry with Ryan. But through her Little Sisters...Eleanor found the means to restore you, keeping you sane and intact. And with all this ADAM, she hoped to sustain you forever. But I can't allow that. Say goodbye to Eleanor, Delta. She will miss you. EDN_R_Lamb_Explore2 01. Sofia Lamb - Abolish Suffering As soon as you are gone, my daughter's coma will become peaceful, spreading ADAM through the ocean, naturally. She isn't just any young woman, Delta. You have no idea what we've both been through to make this possible. We will abolish suffering, Delta...for all time. 02. Sofia Lamb - ADAM Addiction Delta...that ADAM addiction you're feeding won't stop your death, it will merely prolong your pain. Do you not understand yet? By clinging to existence, you pollute the one person who could bring about a moral revolution for the whole of life! EDN_R_Bsis_Quest2 01. Eleanor Lamb - Come Here Father... it is you... EDN_R_Bsis_Quest3 02a. Eleanor Lamb - Like Sleepwalking Father... it's me, Eleanor. I'm so sorry...my blood can't save you now...but it can still help you escape. This Little Sister will inject you with it. You must take control of her — it's our only chance. 02b. Eleanor Lamb - Like Sleepwalking Father...listen...it's me — Eleanor. I'm sorry — I didn't want to hurt you, but mother keeps me...drugged so I'll do whatever she says...it's...it's like...sleepwalking. I can think clearly since you damaged her equipment, but mother won't stay away for long. We must find you enough ADAM to clear your head. This Little Sister can help you find it. But first, she needs to know what you know... 03. Eleanor Lamb - Through the Vent I know this feels a bit strange, Father, but now you can see through her eyes and tell her where to go. This is how I brought you back without mother catching on. Now... first, let's get you out of here. 03a. Eleanor Lamb - Guide Her Now I know this feels a bit strange, Father, but now you can see through the eyes of this Little Sister — and tell her where to go. Mother's watching me very carefully, so you must guide her now. First, let's get you out of here. Crawl through the vent there. 03b. Eleanor Lamb - The Little Sister Knows Now this Little Sister knows everything you do Father. It's sort of a...side effect of what was done to us. 04. Eleanor Lamb - Into Mother's Office Good. Now...mother's locked all the doors, which means we can't get to any..."angels" yet. Find a way into her office. 04a. Eleanor Lamb - Mother Locked the Doors Good. Now...mother's locked all the doors, which means we can't get to any ADAM yet. Find a way to slip into her office. 05. Eleanor Lamb - Pull the Lever You're in. There should be a lever in here somewhere. Pull it, and it will unlock all the doors in this wing, including the cell holding you. 05b. Eleanor Lamb - Unlock the Doors Do you see that button there, Father? Push it, and it will unlock all the doors in this wing, including the cell holding you. 06. Eleanor Lamb - A Few Bodies What mother...did to me left me very weak, or I'd guide this Sister myself. To save your life, I'm going to have to change...to be strong at last, like you. From here, you should be able to locate the pieces of a Big Sister suit...please, bring them to me. EDN_P_Lamb_Grace 01. Sofia Lamb - Grace's Failings In her desire for a family, Grace forced her dreams onto others. Eleanor was not safe in her care. After the inevitable collapse of that family, Grace found someone to blame, targeting the protectors for extermination. She wrongfully punished Subject Delta for Eleanor's abduction, named him a monster. EDN_P_Lamb_Stanley 01. Sofia Lamb - Stanley's Betrayals Stanley sold my daughter to Fontaine Futuristics in exchange for ADAM. But that was not his first betrayal — he turned on everything that drew near him, his wife...friends, even his secret lovers. EDN_P_Lamb_Gil 01. Sofia Lamb - Gil's Mistake Gilbert Alexander purchased my daughter for the Little Sister program, like livestock. When I confronted him years later, he pledged himself to the service of the common good as my test subject...and when Delta found him, he asked to die, to atone for his crimes. EDN_R_Bsis_Quest4 01. Eleanor Lamb - One Last Way Mother gave away the ADAM I hoped to keep you alive with. By now it's being jabbed into the veins of delighted morons all over the city. I have one last way to save you, but we must escape Rapture first. And if mother gets in the way... 02. Eleanor Lamb - Draw Out the ADAM There's a piece of the suit here, Father. Please, find the rest and bring them to me... 04. Eleanor Lamb - You Did the Right Thing She's wrong, Father. You did the right thing. You always do. It is mother who is deluding herself. It's how she survives. 05. Eleanor Lamb - Rant On, Mother Yes, rant on, Mother, justify yourself, as always, in the name of the 'common good'. She doesn't know that I'm helping you this way, Father...and by the time she works it out, we will have her. 06. Eleanor Lamb - Keep Gathering We don't have enough ADAM to get you on your feet yet, Father...but keep gathering and soon you'll be able to lift a gun. 08. Eleanor Lamb - Enough ADAM That should do it, Father, you have all the pieces of the suit that I need...I'll be strong enough to break you out! Please, bring them to me. 09. Eleanor Lamb - Back in the Fight Right now, Father, ADAM is simple medicine for you...it won't save your life, but it'll put you back in the fight...quickly, inject yourself with it! 10. Eleanor Lamb - The Will to Choose That's what mother plans to take from me, Father. The will to choose. She wants me to serve the common good without the burden of conscious thought. EDN_P_Lamb_Quest4 09. Sofia Lamb - Casting Judgment My daughter granted Subject Delta the ultimate in free will — a city of individuals weaker than he, to be punished or redeemed as he saw fit. So Delta cut a swath through the city, casting judgment on our leaders — unshakably convinced that he was worthy of such authority. EDN_R_Lamb_Plead 01. Sofia Lamb - Wouldn't Want to Remember Delta...please...neither of you would ever want to remember what happened! EDN_R_Bsis_Good 01. Eleanor Lamb - You Saved Me Do you remember what happened here, Father? Before they put you in that suit? We were going to escape this place... together. But after what Rapture had turned me into, mother decided to kill me...she brought me to an airlock and flushed me into the sea. But you dove into the water, unprotected, and carried me back inside. You nearly died ... but you saved me. Even now, so many years later, I knew it was you... because you did the same for my new sisters. Just as I will do now. EDN_R_Bsis_Bad 01. Eleanor Lamb - Taught Me to Survive Do you remember what happened here, Father? Before they put you in that suit? I tried to help you escape this place. But in your hunger for ADAM, you took what you wanted and left me for dead. Mother could have stopped you... but she let it happen. You carried me to an airlock and flushed me into the sea. But I lived, Father. I clawed my way back inside, alone. That moment taught me to survive. Even now, so many years later... I knew you hadn't changed... because I saw you do the same to one of my new sisters. Just as I will do now. EDN_R_Bsis_Quest5 01. Sofia Lamb - Time for a Chat Come find me, Father...it's time for us to have a chat with mother. EDN_R_Bsis_BigSis 03. Eleanor Lamb - Mother Chose Her People Ha. Mother designed the Little Sister program. Once Ryan's people had her in prison, they gave her a choice. She had to provide them with a trained Little Sister who would gather ADAM as instructed...or, they would flood this facility and kill her loyal pack of nutters. "Your daughter is already a monster", they told her..."what harm could it do her now?" And as always...mother chose her people over me. EDN_R_Bsis_Player 03a. Eleanor Lamb - Stoicism It has been hard waiting for you, Father. But after all you've been through, you never moan about it. So neither will I. 03b. Eleanor Lamb - Calling You Father Look, I hope you don't mind me calling you Father. I'm not mad or stupid. I know you're not my birth parent...and I don't care. Mother's genetic experiments have long since rendered my "heritage" a sick joke. You're all I've got, and I'll be damned if I let mother take you away from me again. 04. Eleanor Lamb - I Hoped You Would Come I know we fought, Father...I never wanted that. Mother has spent years cutting into my mind, forcing me to protect the ADAM supply from the strangers. Between the drugs and the equipment, well...it's why I hoped you would...would come for me. EDN_P_Lamb_Player 02. Sofia Lamb - Object Lesson Children of Rapture. Friends of the people. I wish you all to benefit from the tale of Subject Delta. His story is an object lesson in the tyranny of the self. EDN_P_Lamb_BigSis 01. Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Influences Eleanor Lamb is the future of the moral animal, as all of you know well. She will be reborn free of self-interest, the collective will embodied. But I, of all people, should have known that the subconscious is slippery. All children turn from one parent to another in rebellion...and Subject Delta was the only father Eleanor ever knew. 02. Sofia Lamb - Father and God As a Little Sister, Eleanor was conditioned to worship Subject Delta as Father and God. She loves him above her mother, her people, or herself. 04. Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Suit Through these abuses of the mind, Eleanor was left with the delusion that she would grow up to become a Protector herself. To...step into Daddy's shoes. She endured much self-mutilation before I convinced her otherwise. EDN_R_Lamb_Outro 01. Sofia Lamb - Competition Stanley is correct. Your arrival was part of our history... before Ryan erased it. But ask yourself — what impulse drove you to discover Rapture? Why continue to contort your body into a more effective weapon? Competition, Delta. We slithered up out of the ocean seeking more, and returned here in search of same. 02. Sofia Lamb - Peace of Mind I want to be clear, though, Delta. A martyr deserves a cause, no matter his character. I want your final moments to bring you peace of mind. 03. Sofia Lamb - Revolves Around Delta Eleanor is a child, Delta. It is natural for her to believe that the world revolves around her daddy. You were long gone when she found you, just organic debris on the seabed. But with a little tissue sample, she found the means to restore you. Ask yourself, if the world was forced to echo your every choice, Delta, are you certain that you alone deserve to make them? 04. Sofia Lamb - One Last Role My daughter has one last role to play down here, and I'm afraid her fixation on you stands in direct opposition. 05. Sofia Lamb - An End to Suffering Eleanor isn't just any young woman, Delta. We will abolish self-interest entirely...bring an end to suffering. In Eleanor, at last...a new dawn approaches. 09. Sofia Lamb - Ryan's Damned Gulag Is there pain, Delta? I imagine so. A great deal of ADAM was forced through your system over the years...much of it in this very prison. Ryan's damned Gulag. EDN_R_Lamb_Final 01. Sofia Lamb - What Drove You? Ask yourself — what impulse drove you to discover Rapture? Why continue to contort your DNA with ADAM voluntarily? Competition, Delta. We slithered up out of the ocean seeking more, and returned in search of same. Retail Version EDN_R_Sinc_PlrEntrLvl 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Too Quiet I don't like this, kid. Persephone was Rapture's madhouse... but just listen to all that hush. The sound o' nothing shouldn't roar like that. EDN_R_BSis_PlrEntrLvl 02. Eleanor Lamb - Come Quickly Father, come quickly, I'm trapped in a cage... something's wrong... 03. Eleanor Lamb - I Knew You'd Come Father... don't listen to Mother - you came for me... I knew you would... 03a. Eleanor Lamb - Watch Out! Father, watch out! Mother is... she... EDN_R_Lamb_PlrEntrLvl 02a. Sofia Lamb - I Brought Eleanor into this World I brought Eleanor into this world to save it, Delta... and you would tear her from me to save yourself. Your survival would eclipse the ascension of the species, and still you march on. How easy all this must be for you... 02b. Sofia Lamb - Your Journey I pity you, Delta... to cheat death in such futility. Eleanor wept at your passing the first time we met. Tonight, she will merely shrug. 02c. Sofia Lamb - Eleanor is More than Human Eleanor is not human, Delta, nor the feral creature you once guarded. She is a product of moral evolution; born of conscious intent. You cannot know how many have died to perfect her. You were just the first. EDN_R_Bsis_Player 05. Eleanor Lamb - You're All I've Got Look, Father, I'm not mad or stupid. I know you're not my birth parent... and I don't care. You're all I have, and I will be damned if I let Mother take you away from me again. EDN_R_Sinc_ReachElenr 01a.Augustus Sinclair - This is Business That's her, son! Eleanor Lamb. No matter what you might be feelin' right now — this is business. Get that cage open and take what you need to live. 01b.Augustus Sinclair - This is Business That's her, son! Eleanor Lamb. No matter what you might be feelin' right now — this is business. Get that cage open and take all the blood you need. 01c. Augustus Sinclair - This is Business That's her, son! Eleanor Lamb. No matter what you might be feelin' right now — this is business. To break that bond of yours, you gotta get that cage open an' put her down. EDN_R_Bsis_PlrWakesUp 03. Eleanor Lamb - Like Sleepwalking Father... it's me, Eleanor. I'm so sorry...my blood can't save you now...but it can still help you escape. This Little Sister will inject you with it. You must take control of her - it's our only chance. 03a. Eleanor Lamb - Take Control of the Sister Father... I'm alive... but mother stopped my heart, long enough to sever our bond. I can't believe she did it... My blood won't stop you from dying now... but it can still help you escape. This Little Sister will inject you with it. You must take control of her - it's our only chance. EDN_R_Lamb_PlrPlyAsLS 03. Sofia Lamb - Announcement Attention. Subject Delta has been captured, and the People's Daughter is secure. But Augustus Sinclair is still at large. All Family duties are hereby suspended until he is found. EDN_P_Lamb_Explore 08. Sofia Lamb - The First Utopian Ryan's moral impulse was sound — he observed the world and asserted, simply: 'We can do better'. But Utopia cannot precede the Utopian. It will exist the moment we are fit to occupy it — not a place, but a people. EDN_P_Lamb_Tyranny_02 02. Sofia Lamb - Illusion of Control Free will evolved, my friends... the illusion of control is a trick of the gene, vanishing in an instant the moment we are sufficiently tempted. The gene makes a Tyrant of us all. EDN_P_Lamb_Grace 02a. Sofia Lamb - Death of Grace In my absence, Grace lost Eleanor to kidnappers. She wrongfully punished Subject Delta for Eleanor's abduction, named him a monster. And Delta gaily rose to the title, enacting brutal retribution on her. Suffering begets suffering, my friends. Did Grace's death end a cycle or begin it anew? 02b. Sofia Lamb - Sparing Grace In my absence, Grace lost Eleanor to kidnappers. She wrongfully punished Subject Delta for Eleanor's abduction, named him a monster. Subject Delta seemingly rose above her hatred, sparing her... But Grace is haunted by loss. Would a swift death have eased her pain? EDN_P_Lamb_Stanley 02a. Sofia Lamb - Death of Stanley Stanley sold my daughter to Fontaine Futuristics in exchange for ADAM, along with many others. Eventually, he flooded Dionysus Park to cover his tracks. But our Subject Delta was a poor choice of confidante. Stanley begged to be forgiven for his crimes ...and Subject Delta murdered him on his knees. Was this justice or simple wrath? 02b. Sofia Lamb - Sparing Stanley Stanley sold my daughter to Fontaine Futuristics in exchange for ADAM, along with many others. Eventually, he flooded Dionysus Park to cover his tracks. But cowardice is the eldest biological drive. Perhaps Delta recognized that and took pity on Stanley. Ask yourselves, how will Stanley repay that mercy? Alive, how many others will he betray? EDN_P_Lamb_Gil 02a. Sofia Lamb - Death of Gil Gilbert Alexander implanted Eleanor — turned her into a Little Sister. When I confronted him, he became my test subject, as a form of atonement. I'm told Delta found him there, and he asked to die, via recording. Delta obliged of course, summarily executing him. Yet the thing Alexander had become pleaded to live, and suffered horribly before the end. Ask yourselves, my friends — was Delta right to do such harm to the living, by request of the dead? 02b. Sofia Lamb - Sparing Gil Gilbert Alexander implanted Eleanor — turned her into a Little Sister. When I confronted him years later, he volunteered to be my test subject. Delta found him there, and he asked to die, to atone for his crimes. But subject Delta left him alive against the wishes of the man he once was. What, then, will be the consequences? Will Alexander be redeemed, or will he inflict his madness on the world? EDN_P_Lamb_Quest4 03. Sofia Lamb - Protagonist's Syndrome To the individual, his or her own instincts appear divinely ordained. But our drives are the product of evolved self-worship - and are, therefore, naturally corrupt. Alone, we are enslaved to our own perspectives — it is a kind of protagonist's syndrome of which we are all afflicted. 07. Sofia Lamb - Selfishness The individual with even the least malicious intent is prone to self-bias — resulting in great agony for those she loves. It is only the collective will that allows us to transcend this inner Tyrant. EDN_R_Bsis_PlrPlyAsLS 02. Eleanor Lamb - Pull the Lever You're in. There should be a lever in here somewhere. Pull it, and it will unlock all the doors in this wing, including the cell holding you. 04. Eleanor Lamb - Find Pieces of the Suit To save your life, I'm going to have to change... to be strong at last, like you. From here, you should be able to locate the pieces of a Big Sister suit and bring them back to me. 04a. Eleanor Lamb - Find Pieces of the Suit What mother did to me left me very weak. To save your life, I'm going to have to change ... to be strong at last, like you. From here, you should be able to locate the pieces of a Big Sister suit and bring them back to me. 05a. Eleanor Lamb - Two More! You found part of the suit! Two more left, Father! 06. Eleanor Lamb - Look in the Infirmary I think there should be some armor that would fit me in the infirmary. The Big Sisters are brought there when they become... unstable. 06a. Eleanor Lamb - One More! Just one more piece of the suit left... please hurry. 07. Eleanor Lamb - Look in the Workshop I think mother's people have all sorts of diving helmets in the workshop. 07a. Eleanor Lamb - Bring the Pieces The suit is complete, Father... now, bring the pieces back to me. We are getting out of here! 08. Eleanor Lamb - Look in the Armory I'm going to need a weapon to fight my way to you, Father... There should be one I can use in the armory. 08a. Eleanor Lamb - Look in the Guard Room I'm going to need a weapon to fight my way to you, Father... There should be one that would fit me in the guard room. 09. Eleanor Lamb - An Experiment I remember the day Mother took you from me. It was... I wanted to die with you. But it only got worse. Mother turned my condition into an experiment. 12a. Eleanor Lamb - Father's Influence Mother believes you've ruined me, Father... it's why she was willing to kill me. But she knew I'd come back, at the cost of all the ADAM in my body. 12b. Eleanor Lamb - Gather ADAM As a Little Sister, Father... you can gather ADAM from the dead. It's... going to taste like murder, but we need every advantage. 12ba. Eleanor Lamb - Gathering ADAM As a Little Sister, Father... you can gather ADAM from the dead. It's... going to taste a bit funny, but we need all the advantage we can muster. 12c.Eleanor Lamb - Connection This is what Mother wanted, Father — to connect me to everyone in Rapture. Their knowledge, their emotions... she thought I'd love everyone equally if I felt it all from the inside. 13b. Eleanor Lamb - The Meaning of Love Look, Father, I'm neither mad nor stupid. I know you're not my birth parent... and I don't care. Love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice. And I choose to honor you over '' her''. 14a. Eleanor Lamb - Bring the Pieces to Me That should do it, Father, you have all the pieces of the suit that I need. It should make me strong enough to break you out! Please, bring them to me. EDN_R_Bsis_PlrPlyAsLS2 01. Eleanor Lamb - Standing Up to Mother I've been such a child, Father. You're dying and it's my fault. I should have fought back against Mother somehow. To save you, I'm going to have to stand up to her... 02. Eleanor Lamb - Ten Years Ten years, Father... stuck in this... this fever dream. Mother kept me sedated in order to 'perfect' my mind with ADAM. She says that I am Utopia... but I just want my own life. 04. Eleanor Lamb - Madness Rapture drove me mad, Father... I know that now. But Mother kept me this way in order to keep the ADAM flowing. As I got older, I began to see flashes of what was underneath the lies. So I started looking for you. EDN_R_BSis_RtnEleanor 07a. Eleanor Lamb - We Have to Get Out I have one last way to preserve your life. But we have to get out of Rapture first. We need each other. 07b. Eleanor Lamb - We Have to Get Out I know one last way to save your life. But we have to get out of Rapture first... together. EDN_R_Bsis_DefLmbSpl 03. Eleanor Lamb - Come Here Father... it is you... EDN_R_Sinc_DefLmbSpl 01. Augustus Sinclair - Get Her Out Hurry now — quarantine chamber's waitin' on you! Get in there and grab the girl! 03. Augustus Sinclair - Come to the Prison Hello? Hello! Where the hell have you been, chief? Come and find me, now... there isn't much time! 03a.Augustus Sinclair - Keep Away! ... No... Kid... don't come back...she ... she's got me... EDN_R_BSis_ChaseLamb 01. Eleanor Lamb - Into the Trench Oh god... she's going to drop this building into the trench — it's miles deep! We have to get out — now! Category:Outer Persephone Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages